The present invention relates to a chemical substance total management system managing chemical substances contained in materials handled by business entities, a storage medium storing a chemical substance management program and a chemical substance total management program.
In various materials currently commercialized, several hundreds kinds of chemical substances having significant impact to environment are contained. When business entities handle the materials in the processes of manufacturing, transportation, storage and so forth, it has been required to know how much amount of the chemical substances is moved, how much amount of chemical substance is released to the atmosphere, soil and/or water, how much amount of chemical substance has been provided to the market in a form contained in the products. Therefore, the business entities have to manage the chemical substances to be handled by themselves. Hereinafter, the chemical substances to be handled by the business entities will be referred to as “managing substance”.
Therefore, legal system has been started to require the business entities to report quantitative data of releasing and transferring the managing substances in factories, business offices or in business enterprise to the country and/or the autonomous body to estimate environmental impact of the overall country.
The conventional data collecting system has a function for inputting basic data of the managing substances per division and/or process and aggregately tabulating per unit of superior organization (business office, company) The reason is that as effective document, only this result is required.
Such prior art has been discussed in Special Edition, “Environmental Resource” of December, 1999.
However, since the prior art set forth above is merely designed for preparing the effective document under the legal system, no consideration has been given for particular method for reducing problematic managing substance. Namely, by merely displaying or printing the final release or transferring destination (atmosphere, water, soil or the like) of the managing substance or release and transferring amount, it cannot be known to the business entity, in which material, the managing substance is contained or in which process, the managing substance is handled. Therefore, the business entity may not take any particular measure for reducing release amount or transferring amount (hereinafter releasing and transferring amount) of the managing substance.